Rache (Dendam)
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Bangunan mewah di depannya akan menjadi satu-satu jalan untuk tetap menunjang kehidupannya, kendati mansion mewah yang akan dihuninya semalam terlihat layaknya bangunan tua yang tersiram darah. Mana Kuroko tahu, undangan yang mampir padanya dua hari lalu akan menyeretnya pada kejadian paling mencekam. Warn : OOC, AU, typo, sho-ai.


Manik dalam balut kelopak mata itu bergerak gelisah, ingin secepatnya mengitip dunia dari sela-sela kungkungan kelopak pucatnya, dan saat keinginan itu terwujud, sang pemuda harus menyesal melafalkan doa agar dirinya cepat bisa membuka manik matanya yang memberat.

Bau anyir layaknya logam menyeruak menusuk penciuman, ruangan tempatnya berdiam remang luar biasa, hanya beberapa lentera tua mengantung di beberapa sudut ruang. Kedua lengannya nyeri tak terkira, terpasung bagai terdakwa pesakitan seharusnya tidak dialaminya, berdiri dengan keadaan terpasung di atas sebuah kasur keras bukan pilihannya saat menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, ingin rasanya dia mengutuk Tuhan yang mengiringnya menuju tempat —yang dianggapnya sebagai tempat yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan malah berakhir demikian.

"Arg!"

Geramnya tertahan, tidak cukup dengan kekangan di antara dua tangan dan kaki, satu lakban tersemat menghambat teriakannya, lelah mengasihani diri sendiri, kini manik sewarna langit cerah itu mengedarkan padangan ke pencuru ruangan, dan mendadak manik azure itu membulat, di depannya lima sosok berbalut jubah panjang berwarna hitam menjadi satu-satu hal yang dapat dilihatnya, lima sosok yang nampak duduk seraya tertunduk itu membuatnya tak tahu siapa yang bersembunyi di balik jubang, kapuco juga menutupi wajah dan menghalanginya mengidentifikasi identitas kelimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***RACHE***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, AU, Horor gagal, Alur berantakan. **

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Decak kagum digumamkan pelan saat azure itu menyaksikan kemegahan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sebuah mansion dengan dominasi merah dan luas yang mencapai satu ukuran lapangan sepak bola berdiri kokoh menjulang dihadapannya, daun pintu ganda berwarna putih dengan ukiran artistik yang rumit sangat kontras dengan penampakan mansion yang di dominasi oleh warna merah darah.

Angin musim gugur menyapu surai beby-bluenya lembut, mengirimkan geletar pada tengkuk yang bebas terjilat angin sore, senja sudah hampir turun saat kedua kaki pemuda itu sampai, sekali lagi diperiksanya sebuah undangan berwarna merah darah yang digenggam sedari tadi, rentetan kalimat di atasnya sekali lagi ditelusuri, memastikan bahwa tempat yang didatanginya sekarang ini adalah tempat yang benar seperti yang tertera dalam undangan yang datang padanya dua hari yang lalu.

Baris huruf yang ditulis dengan rapi dengan tinta hitam pekat hanya menyatakan tempat dan waktu yang harus di datanginya, tanpa ada petunjuk yang lainnya, namun hadiah yang mengiurkan menggoda untuknya datang ke tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang, di depan mansion yang tidak diketahui milik siapa, berada di atas bukit jauh dari peradapan dan pemukiman yang lain.

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun maple di belakangnya, bersamaan dengan surya yang makin hilang tenggelam, suasana cukup sepi dan mencekam jika dirasakan dari atmostif yang tercipta, mansion merah itu makin terlihat sedang mengulirkan darah dari tiap dindingnya saat tertempa sinar jingga matahari.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, pemuda itu sudah bertekad akan mengikuti semua permainan orang kaya bodoh yang sedang mengundangnya untuk bermain, hanya harus bertahan selama semalam di dalam mansion di depannya, dan esok pagi dirinya sudah bisa memiliki mansion sekaligus mengantongin uang tunai sebesar satu milyar.

Bukan hal yang buruk bagi dirinya yang kini menjadi sebatang kara dengan orang tua yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba meninggalkan ketumpuk hutang setelah kematiannya yang mendadak.

Walaupun tekadnya sudah bulat, namun melihat penampakan dari hunian semalamnya ini begitu mencekam dan syarat akan hal-hal misterius membuat bulu kuduk sang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu meremang, geletar dingin kembali dikirim sang angin musim gugur, membuat adrenalinnya terpacu dan detak jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang, tangan-tangan pucat miliknya sudah terjulur dan berniat untuk membelah dua daun pintu putih di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua daun pintu terjeblak terbuka, menghantarkan hawa hangat yang memenuhi ruang depan, sebuah tungku perapian klasik dengan api yang menjilat-jilat membuat tubuh sang pemuda yang sebelumnya sedikit menggigil terkena terpaan angin kini berangsur-angsur menghangat.

Manik azurenya kembali mengedarkan pandangan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampakan luarnya, ruangan yang dihuninya sekarang juga di dominasi olah warna merah di setiap dindingnya yang berhias lukisan-lukisan dengan nilai seni tinggi. Bergaya klasik modern adalah penilaian awal dari pemuda bersurai baby-blue ini, klasik adalah nilai untuk semua lukisan dan guci yang terlihat antik dan mahal yang tersebar di senatero ruangan dan modern adalah nilai untuk pintu dan beberapa ruangan yang didominasi oleh sekat kaca, lantainya penuh dengan keramik hitam putih yang disusun seperti papan catur raksasa.

"Kuroko!"

Sang pemuda tertegun saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya, rupanya dia tidak sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Terdapat enam pemuda yang seusia dengannya tersebar dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Satu pemuda bersurai navy-blue tengah tertidur di atas sofa panjang yang ada di dekat tungku perapian, di sampingnya nampak pemuda bersurai zamrud dengan sebuah boneka kodok ditanggannya sibuk mendengus kesal terhadap pemuda yang tertidur di depannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, di dekat sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan pajangan guci antik nampak sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan segunung camilan tengah menatap lapar beberapa guci di depannya, dan di sampingnya nampak seorang remaja blonde yang sedang asyik berfoto dengan ponsel kuning miliknya. Tak jauh dari keduanya, terlihat pemuda bersurai scarled sedang memunggungi dirinya karena terlalu larut untuk menilai berpuluh lukisan yang tertanam dalam dinding, yang bahkan azurenya tak sanggup menilai setinggi apa harga dari salah satu lukisan yang ada.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" pemuda yang sebelumnya dipanggil Kuroko menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai crimson dan bermanik ruby yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga menerima surat tantangan itu ya?" terka pemuda bermarga Kagami itu, sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk mengiring pemuda yang baru saja datang agar turut duduk di sofa dekat perapian.

"Surat undangan, Kagami-kun," koreksi Kuroko saat kedua tangan dan kakinya kini makin terasa hangat berkat jilatan api di dekat kakinya.

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan," balas Kagami jenggah seraya menyamankan diri dengan duduk di sebelah Kuroko, berhadapan dengan dua pemuda yang lain.

Tak ada satupun yang menyambut kedatangannya, keaadaan canggung jelas melekat menyelimuti atmosfir di sekitarnya, walaupun tak ada satu suara yang memecah keheningan, namun Kuroko yakin ada berpasang-pasang mata tengah mengamati gerak getiknya, seolah ingin selujuti semua jati diri yang di pendamnya.

Ada perasaan rindu menyeruak kasat mata di dalam hatinya saat tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan kelima pemuda yang lain, perasaan ingin menegur sapa, namun buru-buru Kuroko tampik rasa itu karena tidak ingin dinilai sebagai anak aneh yang sok kenal sok dekat. Walau nyatanya pemuda manis itu serta merta tidak mengenal pemuda yang lainnya, setidaknya dia tahu siapa saja sosok yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

Yang pertama adalah Aomine Daiki, seorang anak kepala kepolisian. Pemuda dengan surai navy blue yang kini masih menyamankan diri dalam buaian mimpi, siapa yang mengenal Aomine, pemuda berkulit tan itu sering tampil diberbagai majalah olah raga karena kemampuannya bermain basket, meskipun kecermelangan karir basketnya tak luput dari masalah-masalah remaja pada umumnya, seperti perkelahian dan pengkoleksi majalah dewasa, namun berkat ayahnya yang seorang petinggi kepololisian, Aomine bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Selanjutnya adalah pemuda pemilik manik emerald dan bersurai zamrud yang sibuk mengelus mainannya dan sesekali melempar tatapan tajam pada pemuda berkulit tan yang tidur di depannya. Dia adalah Midorima Shintarou, putra tunggal pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar di Tokyo. Pemuda jenius yang kadang muncul di berbagai majalah karena prestasinya yang gemilang dalam membantu pengembangan obat-obat terbaru.

Tiga pemuda yang masih berdiri wajah mereka nampak tidak asing dalam benak Kuroko, terlebih pemuda blonde yang masih asyik berfoto sendiri, dia adalah Kise Ryota, salah satu model remaja tenar yang sedang naik daun, fotonya sering terpampang di beberapa majalah yang diperebutkan beberapa gadis di sekolahnya.

Pemuda manis itu mengetuk pelan kepala berbalut surai biru, berharap sel-sel otak yang mungkin terlepas dapat menyatu kembali dan mengirim informasi untuk mengenali dua sosok yang tersisa, dua pemuda dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda itu sangat familiar jika dikategorikan orang yang baru Kuroko temui, namun neuron otaknya seperti tumpul dan membeku hanya untuk mengingat nama dua orang di depannya.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut samar, kendati wajahnya masih sedatar panci penggorengan, sehingga membuat Kagami Taiga, yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di SMU Seirin tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Kuroko masih berpikir keras untuk meredam gejolak hati yang tiba-tiba menyerang ketenangannya, terlalu janggal bila pemuda yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang melipah seperti mereka malah melibatkan diri untuk mengikuti permaianan orang kaya gila yang mengurung mereka selama semalam hanya untuk mendapatkan uang satu milyar dan satu mansion. Bahkan mungkin uang dengan sembilan digit nol itu hanya uang saku mereka selama sebulan. Kuroko gagal faham dengan pemikiran para tuan muda kaya yang akan menjadi partnernya semalam, para tuan muda itu mungkin hanya mengikuti permainan ini untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu, tidak seperti drinya yang harus menang demi mengantongi uang untuk menutup hutang kedua orang tuanya yang tidak dia ketahui asal muasalnya.

Sepasang manik sewarna madu milik sang model menatap intens pemuda minim ekspresi tak jauh darinya, kedua kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan sedikit tergesa saat menyadari sosok pemuda yang kini menumpukan pandangan pada perapian adalah orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya selama ini, namun sebelum niat itu terwujud sebuah lengan menghentikan pergerakannya yang ingin melangkah lebih jauh. Gelengan yang diberikan pemuda bersurai scarled menjadi tanda perintah bahwa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling melepas rindu. Karena pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening menyelimuti ruangan sebelum gaung suara terdengar dari beberapa speaker yang terpasang di beberapa sudut ruangan.

"Selamat datang di rumah seribu keajaiban!" gaung baritone itu mengalun mengetarkan, mengirim sinyal untuk waspada pada suara tanpa wujud yang mengalun dari tiap-tiap stereo mewah yang terdapat di sudut ruang.

Beberapa pemuda nampak tersentak, beberapa lagi nampak mengkerutkan kening dan pemuda bersurai navy-blue langsung terbangun dari tidurnya begitu suara baritone berat itu menyeruak diantara gendang telinganya.

"Kalian bertujuh adalah pemuda terpilih yang akan menyelesaikan misi untuk memenangkan hunian mewah dan uang tunai sebesar satu milyar."

Sang suara misterius nampak tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi atau menyapa para tamunya dengan sambutan hangat, terlihat dari cara berbicaranya yang to the poin dan tanpa tedeng alih-alih.

Tujuh pasang telinga mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang terlontar, mengamati setiap gerak gerik para lawannya dan memasang setiap pertahanan sengit untuk alasan paing primitif yaitu melindungi diri.

"Hanya ada satu orang pemenang, hanya satu orang yang berhak atas hadiahnya, hanya satu orang bisa menyelesaikan semua misinya,"

Kuroko menelan ludah dengan getir, kalimat yang didengar seperti mengabarkan tentang perang yang sebentar lagi dihadapinya, ingin rasanya Kuroko mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang menduga bahwa permainan ini semudah bermain game di depan layar komputer.

"Peraturan pertama, Tidak boleh bertanya,"

Beberapa pemuda nampak membeo, beberapa terlihat masih menampakkan wajah datar sedatar papan.

"Peraturan kedua, semua hal syah dilakukan untuk jadi pemenang,"

Empat pemuda yang sebelumnya tenang seraya duduk di dekat perapian berjengit berdiri, kedua urat tanganya mengepal kesal, permainan macam apa yang memiliki peraturan seperti itu? Orang kaya macam apa yang menyiapkan permaian gila seperti ini? Dan sayangnya mereka sama gilanya karena langsung saja menerima dan datang tanpa curiga ke tempat asing yang belum terjamah ini.

"Kalian tidak memperbolahkan membawa barang pribadi, silahkan letakkan barang pribadi kalian di dalam loker dekat pintu masuk, dan silahkan mengambil walkie talkie dan kertas yang nantinya harus diisi dengan stempel untuk menyelesaikan permainan. Peserta yang berhasil mengumpulkan lima stempel terlebih dahulu dan berhasil menyingkirkan lawan-lawannya adalah pemenangnya."

Semua peserta kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya nampak patuh pada suara gema aneh yang terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan, bagaikan lembu yang ditusuk monjongnya, pemuda yang dinilai Kuroko memiliki harga diri dan intelejensi di atas rata-rata itu seharusnya tidak serta merta langsung mengikuti suara aneh yang tidak jelas asal muasalnya. Namun kelihatannya, hanya dirinya yang masih memiliki akal sehat, sebelum semua kegilaan ini bermuara menjadi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menjauhi loker yang tersedia dan mengarahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang dilewatinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jangan lakukan itu Tetsuya, pintu itu sudah dialiri listrik. Tidak ada jalan keluar yang lain selain mengikuti permainan bodoh ini. Kita sudah terperangkap."

Kuroko memutar tubuhnya untuk menyaksikan keenam orang lainnya memberikan tanda bahwa apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan itu hanya berbuah kesia-siaan belaka, karena sebelum pemuda beriris aqua itu melakukannya, keenam peserta yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari mansion ini, dan berakhir dengan kegagalan, yang artinya mereka bertujuh sudah terperangkap, itulah yang membuat keenamnya enggan membantah dan lebih memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan permainan bodoh ini dan berharap fajar segera menyingsing sehingga segelanya akan secepatnya berakhir.

Kuroko masih tertengun dalam diamnya setelah mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama kecilnya, seingatnya Kagami hanya memanggil nama marganya, sambil menyimpan ransel berwarna biru muda di dalam loker bertuliskan namanya, jemari pucatnya juga segera mengambil satu buah walkie talkie dengan pita sewarna rambutnya di ujung antena pemancar, dan juga mengengam sebuah perkamen dengan lima kotak tempat kelima stempel yang harus dibubuhkan di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bermainan dimulai, satu persatu peserta dipanggil oleh sang suara misterius dan digiring untuk berdiri pada salah satu pintu berbahan kayu di ujung ruangan. Peserta dipanggil berdasarkan urutan kedatangannya, dan itu berarti Kuroko Tetsuya harus rela menjadi peserta terakhir karena dirinya yang datang paling akhir.

Setelah melihat satu persatu pemuda dalam ruangan itu menghilang, sang pemuda bersurai baby-blue nampak gugup menanti lima menit saat namanya dipanggil dan memulai permainan, setelah sang teman Kagami Taiga menghilang dibalik pintu. Satu senyum dikulum sang pemuda beralis cabang sebelum tubuhnya lenyap tertelan pintu.

Sebelah jemari menyelusuri pajangan yang ada di atas perapian, hewan-hewan mitologi berjejer rapi, pajangan terbuat dari logam itu nampak menghangat karena jilatan api yang kadang sampai ke atas.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, putra pasangan pengacara Kuroko, berusia enam belas tahun, harus menemukan lima stempel sebelum fajar," suara misterius itu kembali bergaung, membuat pemuda yang tengah mengamati pajangan sedikit tersentak, namun tidak terlalu terkejut karena selang beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum para peserta memasuki pintu yang ada, sang suara selalu menyerukan informasi mengenai peserta yang akan bermain.

Kuroko mendesah secara tidak sadar, rasa heran menyelimuti dirinya, seingatnya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun silam, Kuroko selalu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mendiang kedua orang tuanya adalah pasangan pengacara terkenal, namun suara aneh yang sedari dari bergaung misterius mengetahui fakta yang coba pemuda bermanik azure itu sembunyikan.

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik Kuroko dilangkahkan menuju pintu yang sama seperti pintu yang dimasuki enam peserta yang lain, jemari dilukurkan untuk mendorong kenop pintu berbalut emas, dan manik azure itu tercengang dengan penampakan ruang di depannya. Sebuah lorong panjang terhampar di depannya dengan beberapa sekat dari kaca membuat beberapa ruangan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya, sekat setiap ruangan saling geser dalam beberapa waktu membuat ruangan-ruangan di depannya terlihat seperti puzzle kotak raksasa. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Kuroko tidak bisa membayangkan seeksentrik apa arsitek yang membangun mansion ini.

"Kuroko, Kuroko! Kau dengar aku! Jika kau sudah masuk ke dalam, berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai tersesat,"

Tersentak karena panggilan yang datang dari walkie talkie di genggaman, membuat sang pemuda terbangun dari keterkejutannya. Dan tanpa bertanyapun Kuroko tahu suara siapa yang mencoba memperingatkannya.

'Semua ini gila,' gumamnya dalam hati. Sebelum sepasang kakinya melangkah menyelusuri lorong dengan pedar remang dari beberapa pencahayaan irit neon yang mengantung di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
